The present disclosure relates generally to turbines, and particularly to aeromechanical blade configuration.
Current aeromechanical blades, such as compressor blades and turbine blades for example, can experience peak stress at a leading edge, which result in cracks of the leading edge as well as a root attachment of the blade to a rotor disk. Attempts to reduce leading edge stress within existing applications via design features, such as under-cuts for example, have provided some satisfactory results, but leave room for improvement. Changes in design of the blade or root attachment may shift a load path aft, away from the leading edge to thereby reduce a stress level at the leading edge, but such changes in design may not be feasible for use within existing applications. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an aeromechanical blade arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.